


Fringe Benefits

by RobertCop3



Category: King of Fighters, Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: Another story inspired by LordRyuTJ's fic "SNK Heroines." Elisabeth's lovely butt-maid has a problem. She's lonely, and horny, AND separated from the man she loves, and would love to bed, working for a hot French noble she'd also love to bed... Iroha is losing her mind. Fortunately, her employer may just have a solution. My second girl on girl, and first dom/sub. Rated M for nudity/sex.





	Fringe Benefits

So, this is another idea I got inspired by LordRyuTJ's ongoing fic “SNK Heroines: Tournament of Dignity.” So if you haven't read it, go do that now. I'll wait.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

You're back? Okay, so this is inspired by the events of Chapter 50. You should be able to figure out what soon enough. It's also inspired by Chapter 39, in which there's some dialogue between Iroha and Nakoruru which, to me, implies that if Elisabeth asked Iroha to fuck her, Iroha would do it, no questions asked.

So, as I write this, “Heroines” is still a WIP. I say this because my fic takes place after it's over. So, I would like to remind everyone that I have no idea how LordRyu is going to end his magnum opus. This fic is merely _inspired_ by it, and has no bearing whatsoever on his story.

And I know I should probably have labeled this as a Samurai Shodown/KoF crossover, but if I did that, no one would read it, since there's only, like, nineteen SamSho fics on FFNet. So, with all that out of the way, please enjoy! ( :

All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, or the video games.

* * *

“Iroha, what is the meaning of this?”

There was a time when the mistress of Blanctorche Manor never thought she'd be saying those words together, but for some strange reason, she'd been saying them a few times a week ever since the Tournament of Dignity had ended. Iroha had always been one of her finest maids, devoted to her duties, flawless in form, grace, fighting skill, and physical beauty. True, Elisabeth Blantorche questioned the other woman's taste in clothing, but was willing to overlook it, as long as her home was kept spotless.

Now, however, the noble-born beauty stood in the doorway of her den, her steel-blue-eyed gaze fixed on the mess in front of her. A priceless vase, fourteenth-century Ming dynasty, was in pieces on the floor, and the one responsible, the voluptuous maid who called herself Iroha, and dressed like a hentai fanboy's wet dream (which did little to hide her considerable assets) stood over the wreckage with her hands folded demurely above her flimsy apron, head bowed and cheeks flushed.

“Forgive me, milady,” Iroha spoke in a timid voice. “I... I was cleaning up in here, as I always do at this time of day, and I... guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, and I... knocked this off its table. I'm... so terribly sorry.”

Elisabeth's expression was as hard as her upbringing. The vase was insured, but that was beside the point. As previously stated, this was not the first incident that Iroha had been responsible for. Any other member of her housekeeping staff would be looking for a new job by now, but she knew that Iroha's situation was unique, as she did not even belong in this century. So she'd always tried to show a little more patience with the shape-shifter. She took a deep breath before speaking. “You were warned about this, Iroha. You know that this time I'll need to dispense some... physical punishment.”

The head dipped lower, sparkling blue eyes fixed on the Turkish rug. “I... understand, milady. This... is your home, and I am merely a humble maid. You must do as you see fit.”

The older woman gave a curt nod. “Thank you for your understanding. That will make this easier. Please come with me.”

She turned and left the den, the scantily-clad maid following at her heels. After a walk down a few hallways, they found themselves in a small dining room. Elisabeth ushered Iroha in, and then shut the door and procured her trademark riding crop from the inside of her jacket. Iroha gave a small shudder at the sight. The blue-eyed vixen had seen her punish others with that weapon in the past, had also been on the receiving end herself, and knew what was coming. What her employer didn't know, however, was the maid's shudder was born out of pleasure, and not fear. Because Iroha had broken that vase on purpose, _hoping_ to be punished.

The first spanking she'd received was a few weeks before the Tournament of Dignity. Despite the extra padding provided by her epic “junk in the trunk,” Iroha was still unable to sit for a few hours afterwards. Then, during the tournament itself, Iroha had met a woman named Mai Shiranui, and had spent a wild night getting to know her _extremely_ well. The alluring kunoichi had “broken the dam,” so to speak, providing a much-needed outlet for the urges which had been setting Iroha's loins on fire ever since her sexual awakening, which had happened right before she'd been ripped from her master by the cosmos-rending energies of the being known as Verse and placed in this century.

More than that, Mai had helped her understand her own body and soul better, which had started Iroha on the road to learning her own identity as a woman and a sexual being. Most of that had involved the ninja girl worshiping and pleasuring Iroha's fine ass, and part of _that_ education had been that slaps or spanks on the butt could be pleasurable if done right. So the next time the maid had needed to receive punishment from Elisabeth, which was a few days after the tournament had ended, the sting of the riding crop had gotten her wet, something she'd managed to keep hidden from her current employer. Since then, the buxom crane maid had caused a few intentional accidents, always with the hope of punishment.

Now she was getting her wish. If Elisabeth noticed the shudder of pleasure from her servant, she said nothing, except: “You realize this will hurt me more than it does you.”

“I do, Miss Blanctorche.” Iroha considered it a miracle that she kept the sarcasm out of her voice. _You don't know how much I realize that._

Elisabeth gave a curt nod, then scowled at what the other woman considered a uniform. “You may wish to move certain garments out of the way to avoid any... _ahem_... collateral damage to them.”

Another shudder, thankfully also construed by her employer as fear at what was to come, and not pleasure. “Of course, milady. Thank you.” Iroha reached back, untied her apron, and set it on a nearby serving cart. She then turned her back to the lady of the manor, slid her flimsy black thong halfway down her thick, shapely thighs, and bent low over the table, presenting her incomparable butt to the French noble, which had been an object of desire for so many women during the tournament.

“Do you need something to bite on?” Elisabeth's tone was all business, and Iroha could only imagine the stern, poker-faced visage that went with it, which caused the dampness to spread more rapidly through her nethers.

“I'll be fine, milady,” the maid answered, somehow keeping the gasp from her voice.

“Very well.” Unseen by Iroha, bent as she was over the table, the crop arm was raised high overhead, and in her current position the big-bottomed beauty could only hear as it was brought down.

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

The familiar sound was followed by an even more familiar, and pleasurable sting on Iroha's copious rear end, the crop finding its mark in the center of one of her vast globes of butt fat. The jiggle afterwards lasted for a few seconds, and Iroha sucked in air, as it was the only way she could suppress the urge to moan.

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

The crop found its mark on the opposite cheek, sending a slight shudder through Iroha. Elisabeth didn't notice only because the thick round canvas she was working with jiggled as wildly as the other cheek had, which provided a distraction.

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

Iroha was now biting on the sleeve of her black and white maid's frock, to keep herself from moaning out loud. Her decadent booty jiggled yet again under the onslaught.

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

By now, a few angry red streaks marred the otherwise divine curve of the crane maid's luscious backside. Elisabeth, realizing they were halfway there, paused to provide some advice to her employee. “Iroha, this might be easier for you if you stopped clenching your thighs, and tried to relax.”

No chance of that. If she did, Elisabeth might get a glimpse of the hot pink pearl of her snatch, and see how much this was turning Iroha on. “I'm... fine, milady.”

“Very well.”

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

Through the thin fabric of her skimpy uniform, Iroha could feel her nipples hardening, rubbing against the sturdy oak of the table she was bent over. Her arousal started to trickle out of her now, not visible from where Elisabeth stood as the maid continued to keep her thighs together.

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

Another sting on Iroha's thick rump, sending a tingle through her nethers, another pause from Elisabeth as the other woman waited for the jiggling to cease. Iroha's butt had made more than a few fighters during the tournament consider going “temporary lesbian,” but Elisabeth appeared immune to the sight of her shapely ass meat. She had been for as long as Iroha had worked here. The noble woman's face was all business as she raised the crop yet again.

_WHOOSH... CRACK!_

“Aaaah!” Iroha couldn't help but cry out a little at that one. Somehow she managed to make it sound like a cry of pain, but there was still just a hint of pleasure under the surface. If Elisabeth noticed, she said nothing.

“We're almost finished.” Her employer's tone was curt. The last two smacks of the crop came one right after another, and rather than focusing on one cheek or another, the French noble swiped it across the entire expanse of Iroha's plump cheeks. The jiggle that followed was a bit more considerable as a result. Iroha's plump booty began to settle down just as Elisabeth had finished tucking the crop back into her jacket. “All done,” she said.

Iroha, still in her compromising position, sucked in a breath of air, lower lip quivering, suppressing another moan of pleasure. Finally, still keeping her legs together, the maid pulled her thong back into place and reached for her apron. Before turning to face her employer, she also took a moment to adjust her frock, so Elisabeth would be unable to see Iroha's pert nipples poking against the flimsy white fabric.

Once more as decent as she could get in such a shameless outfit, Iroha finally turned to Elisabeth and gave a dutiful bow. Before her gaze moved to the floor, she couldn't help but notice an odd look in those normally steel-blue eyes, something shining there that the maid was not used to seeing in them, the same light she'd seen in the eyes of Vanessa and Mai, when they'd been Elisabeth's guests a few weeks ago.

But Elisabeth's tone was still professional. “Do you need an ointment or some salve?” She asked.

It must have been the odd light in those eyes, and the tingle between her legs, her nether-lips still throbbing from the painful pleasure of that crop dancing across her plump rear, that made her that much bolder. But for whatever reason, the maid turned her back to Elisabeth once more, and gave her butt a small shake. “No, milady. I... think what I really need is more punishment.”

Iroha clapped a hand to her mouth, cheeks on her face turning the same shade of red as her cheeks down below. For a moment, she thought she'd finally crossed the line, and was about to be handed her marching orders. “Oh, oh my,” she stammered. “I'm... I'm so terribly sorry, milady, I... I don't know what came over me just now, but... I've been feeling so odd lately, I think that's why those words just... well, they just slipped out. Please... don't kick me out. I... I have nowhere else to go. I'll... do whatever I have to to make this up to you. Just... please give me another...” Then she felt a pair of firm, yet soft hands squeezing her tender butt, eliciting a gasp of pleasure despite the discomfort, and she stopped speaking.

“I think not, my dear.” Elisabeth's full lips hovered mere inches from Iroha's ear, the feel of her warm breath earning another shudder from the maid. “Ten lashes is enough. This is such a beautiful work of art you have. It would be a sin to permanently damage it.”

Iroha's pulse quickened, the beating in her well-endowed chest echoed by a similar throb between her legs, the two in perfect synchronization. “Besides,” Elisabeth leaned in closer now, lips almost touching the maid's earlobe. “I can think of another way to punish you for overstepping your bounds just now.” There was the faintest touch of the other woman's tongue on her ear. Then Elisabeth released her grip on Iroha's butt and took a step backwards.

“What... what did you have in... m-mind, milady?” Iroha tried to keep the whimper of desire out of her voice, but she was too turned on. She was sure Elisabeth had picked up on it.

“Turn around and face me,” the noble woman commanded. Iroha did as instructed, which was met with a nod from her employer. Then there was a faint hiss, as Elisabeth drew a rapier from the scabbard buckled at her belt. “Now... remain absolutely still.”

“Of... of course, milady. But what are you...” Iroha never got to finish her question. The blade flashed in the raven-haired aristocrat's hand faster than the eye could blink. The crane-turned-human felt a warm rush of air all around her, followed by a draft as her meager clothing slipped away from her body in expertly-carved pieces, leaving Iroha clad only in her black stockings.

Elisabeth sheathed her sword and nodded at her handiwork, the light in those icy blue eyes shining a little brighter at the sight of the maid's thick, curvaceous body, now exposed to the room. Iroha gave another small shudder, goosebumps breaking out on her milky-white skin, as the cooler air of the room caressed her sensitive nipples and her aching sex. Almost by instinct, Iroha draped one arm across her breasts, while she laid the palm of her other hand flat over her womanhood.

This was met with a glare from the noble-born woman. “Did I tell you to cover yourself?”

Iroha shuddered again, not so much from the cool air in the room and more with anticipation at what she prayed was about to happen. The maid's arms moved to her sides, allowing Elisabeth a clear view of her goods. “Forgive me, milady.”

“You're forgiven.” Elisabeth stepped closer to her servant, began to circle her almost as if she were inspecting the other woman. “Though I can't imagine why you'd cover up in front of me. You have an extremely beautiful body, Iroha. But then... you already knew that. I mean, you give everyone in France a clear view of _this_.” Elisabeth pressed the tip of her crop against the maid's copious rear, watching as it partially submerged in the soft butt fat. Then Elisabeth pulled the crop away, and the cheek sprang back into neutral position.

As she continued to circle, the light in her blue eyes began to speak of a thirst that Iroha knew only too well. “Iroha, what would you say if I were to offer you some new responsibilities, in addition to your housekeeping duties? It would, of course, come with an increase in pay. Plus there would be... _fringe_ benefits.”

“What... what would I have to do, milady?” The question was answered a split-second later when Iroha felt the older woman's lips press firmly against hers. Her heart was beating so fast it threatened to leap from her chest, and it almost did when Elisabeth cupped one of her large breasts, squeezing it even as she slipped her tongue inside her maid's mouth.

Iroha moaned softly, accepting the tongue but uncertain if she should offer Elisabeth her own. After a few moments, Elisabeth pulled her lips away, but kept her grip on Iroha's breast. “I would like for you to be my new fuck-slave,” the noble woman spoke in a sultry purr.

“Oh, Miss Blanctorche...” Iroha breathed. She had secretly been dreaming of this moment ever since she'd first started working here. Though Iroha was grateful for everything Elisabeth had done for her, it hadn't been easy being away from her Master, especially since she'd been ripped from her own time period at the cusp of a sexual awakening, and she'd so often lamented the _coldness_ with which the French woman operated on a daily basis. She had always wished Elisabeth could be more intimate, perhaps provide an outlet for Iroha until she could finally get back to her beloved... now, her wish had come true.

 _Finally_. Iroha gave a dreamy sigh and leaned forward into the other woman's touch. Elisabeth, however, drew her hand away, her expression becoming more stern. “No,” she said. “When you are my fuck-slave, you will not call me 'miss' or 'milady.' You shall address me as _Madame_ Blanctorche.”

The maid shuddered again, felt the heat rising in her loins, her inner thighs already slick with her feminine juices. “Yes, of course. Forgive me, Madame Blanctorche. Unless... you feel I should do something to _earn_ your forgiveness. I... I am your willing fuck-slave, and... whatever you command, I will obey.”

Elisabeth flashed her a smirk, and started to remove her jacket. “Perhaps later. For now, though, I think my fuck-slave needs more punishment.” She dropped her jacket to the floor, then removed her white undershirt and frilled ascot, revealing well-muscled arms and abs, a slender midriff, and a strapless black bra which barely contained a pair of large, perky breasts that nearly matched Iroha's in size. The noble woman reached behind her back and undid the clasp, the bra popping off rather violently as those impressive assets were no longer contained by the restricting fabric.

The maid's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her mistress's unsheathed bosom, the soft, creamy mounds of voluptuous flesh, capped by tiny pink nipples which, like Iroha's, were turning rock hard through a potent blend of desire and exposure to the cool air of the room. For the maid, it was quite the revelation, as her employer never wore anything that showed even the slightest hint of cleavage. It led her to wonder just what else Elisabeth was hiding.

As if the noble woman were reading her mind, she motioned Iroha forward with one finger. “Finish undressing me, fuck-slave,” she purred.

“Yes, madame.” Iroha tried not to appear too eager, but she moved more quickly than intended, dropping to her knees and unbuckling Elisabeth's belt, which dropped to the floor with a clatter. Then she turned her attention on the spotless white riding trousers, unfastening the buttons and sliding them down, raising an eyebrow when she saw the G-string underwear Elisabeth wore beneath, the same color as as her pants, the small triangle of satin almost see-through.

Elisabeth smirked down at her new sex toy, running a hand through the busty maid's shimmering raven hair. “Rip them off,” she commanded.

Iroha blinked rapidly. “R-rip them?”

The smirk faded, giving way to that familiar stern countenance. “You heard me, fuck-slave. Do _not_ make me repeat myself, ever, or you will face more punishment.”

Iroha shuddered again. By now, the lacy cuffs of her satin stockings were soaked in her nectar, and she had a feeling that by the time they were finished, every inch of her legs would be drenched. “Yes, Madame Blanctorche. Forgive me.” Grabbing the stringy fabric at the side of her mistress's panties, Iroha gave a tug and broke it, then ripped the garment away... and raised another eyebrow when she saw that Elisabeth's damp pussy was peach-clean, shaved smooth just like Mai Shiranui's had been.

Finally, the noble woman's clothing had been stripped away, leaving her dressed only in her spotless black leather boots. From her current position, Iroha could smell the ambrosial musk of desire wafting from her mistress's silky nethers. Memories of her night of passion with Mai replayed themselves in the buxom beauty's mind, but she managed to retain enough control over her raging desire to remember her place. “Madame, may... may I taste you?”

Elisabeth's riding crop was back in her hand, and she ran the tip lightly over her new toy's smooth, milky shoulders. “Perhaps later, I'll reward you with that, but first, you must face your additional punishment.” She straightened up, pointed with the crop to the dining room table. “On the table.”

“Yes, Madame Blanctorche.” The maid sat down on the edge of the sturdy, ornate table and spread her legs. She eyed her new lover with barely-contained lust shining in those otherwise innocent baby blues. Gods, Elisabeth was sexy. Most of what she wore on a day-to-day basis hardly did justice to her incredible breasts, long legs, wide hips and slender midriff, and of course the way the toned muscle in her abs and limbs, as one would expect to see on a trained fighter, contrasted with her more feminine curves.

Elisabeth frowned in disapproval at how her new “slave” was sitting. “No, no, no,” she said with a shake of her head. “Turn around. On your hands and knees. That is the proper position for a fuck-slave about to be punished.”

It took all of the maid's self-control NOT to start touching herself. “Yes, Madame,” she whispered, and assumed the position that her mistress had ordered for her. Her back was to Elisabeth, but she thought she heard the other woman shuffling through her discarded clothes... as if looking for something. Both the lips on her face and the lips down below quivered in anticipation. Finally, she felt Elisabeth climb up onto the table as well. It was thick oak, and quite sturdy, coming from a time before the days of mass production, when craftsmanship meant something more, so it was able to easily support the weight of two thirsty ladies.

Iroha remained in the ordered position, unmoving except for the tremble of anticipation racing through her body. She continued to hear what sounded like Elisabeth shuffling through her clothing on the ground, and then the sound of a buckle. No longer able to contain her curiosity, the maid risked a slight sideways glance over one shoulder...

...Only to see Elisabeth Blanctorche mounting the table, wearing a black strap-on, the lust in her steel-blue eyes suggesting that she was intent on mounting her new sex toy next. “Time to take your punishment, fuck-slave,” she said, that smirk of mischief back on her stunning features.

By now Iroha's stockings were soaked down to their knees, even though her eager pussy had not yet even been touched by the other woman. The maid faced forward again and shut her eyes, thinking of all the ways she would both give and receive pleasure with her new mistress. “Yes, Madame, I'm ready. Punish me, please! Use my body any way you see fit! It's property of Madame Blanctorche.”

Not a woman to waste words or actions, Elisabeth simply took what she wanted. She reached out for Iroha's succulent derriere, grabbing two thick handfuls of warm butt fat, and thrust with her loins, burying the silicone dildo up to the hilt inside of her new slave. The maid gasped in painful pleasure at the rather sudden penetration. There had been little foreplay up to this point, but thankfully, the very _idea_ of being Elisabeth's new slave had provided sufficient lubrication to Iroha's tight pussy, despite the overall lack of hand and mouth stuff.

As with all other aspects of her existence, Elisabeth continued to act with purpose, not even waiting for the discomfort to subside before she began to pound Iroha's pussy with hard, sharp thrusts. Iroha whimpered at the wonderful sensations, one hand flat on the surface of the table while the other went up and began to fondle her own breasts, squeezing her soft flesh while pinching and twerking her sensitive nipples.

Elisabeth picked up her pace and started to squeeze and stroke the huge, jiggly cheeks of her sex toy's plump booty. Iroha's moans grew louder, with the occasional gasp mixed in, as her butt was still a little red from the first round of “punishment,” and a few small dark blue bruises were starting to blossom here and there. But overall, the maid was in heaven, or as close as she could get without her Master.

“Oh, yes, Madame!” She cried, not even trying to control her volume. After all, if someone were to walk in on them, what could they do? Elisabeth's name was on the deed for the mansion and grounds, which meant her word was law under this roof. In fact, the thought that someone might stumble across them and be watching from the doorway only made Iroha even wetter (unless, of course, that person were Ash; the maid had always gone out of her way to avoid _him_ ).

Though Elisabeth was getting slightly less stimulation from their current activity, the slap of her loins against her slave's butt was causing the dampness in her nethers to build beneath the strap-on, not only from the grinding motion beneath the latex, but also the sight of that fine ass jiggling like Jell-O with each strike. “You deserve this, fuck-slave,” Elisabeth chided her. “You've been a very naughty maid.”

“Yes I have, Madame!” Iroha cried. “I'm such a naughty little maid! Oh, please keep punishing me! Teach me a lesson, Madame!”

The dildo slid in and out almost effortlessly now, allowing the noble woman to increase to a more frantic pace. Iroha knew she'd probably be feeling this later (in addition to the soreness on her butt), but at the moment it was hard to think through the intense pleasure in her loins that danced up every nerve in her body. “Ah! Oh, it's so good, Madame! I _love_ your punishment!”

“You're quite the dirty fuck-slave, aren't you, pet?”

“Oh, yes! I'm a dirty, horny fuck-slave, Madame! Oooh, teach me more!” Both ladies glistened with sweat from the effort, and the maid could feel something building within the walls of her inflamed sex, and knew she was close to squirting all over most of Elisabeth's lower body.

The older woman somehow sensed this, and pulled out quite suddenly just seconds before Iroha would have ruined the dining room table. Operating on pure id, the maid moved a hand towards her ravaged love tunnel, intent on finishing the job herself. This earned a slap on her rear from her mistress, the sting somewhat sharper due to the redness still spread over her thick booty meat.

“Keep your hands where they are, fuck-slave!” Elisabeth admonished.

Reluctantly, Iroha did as asked, both palms flat on the lacquered oak once more. “Oh, Madame Blanctorche,” she panted. “Why... why did you stop? Was... was I bad?”

“I ask the questions, fuck-slave,” the blue-eyed noble purred. “But... just this once, I'll permit it. No, you were very good with taking your punishment. But... you are never allowed to cum before your mistress, fuck-slave.” Iroha heard a shuffling behind her as Elisabeth got up off the table. “First, you will make _me_ climax. And then... if your performance is satisfactory, I will finish with _you._ ”

Iroha was still trying to catch her breath, but the delightful ache and throb in her nether-lips only reminded her of what was to come if she were good, giving her a much-needed second wind. So she got off the table as well, turned to face her new lover, and ever the dutiful maid, gave her mistress a bow, bending deep at the waist and providing the Madame a nice view of the M-shape of her plump glutes.

“Rise,” Elisabeth said, and the other woman obeyed. The noble beauty had unbuckled the strap-on, and beckoned Iroha forward, blue eyes shining with hunger, full lips slightly parted. The new slave eagerly closed the short distance between them...

...And when she was close enough, Elisabeth lunged at her and pulled the maid into a deep, frenzied kiss. Their equally-matched breasts mashed together, as did their tongues. Iroha correctly assumed that she was being granted a wider reign over her mistress's body in order to complete her task, and she was correct. The black-haired aristocrat offered no resistance, accepting her new slave's tongue as she probed Iroha's hot, wet mouth her own.

Their hands shared a similar and mutual exploration, roaming the soft, yet tight flesh of each others' backs, occasionally reaching down to squeeze one anothers' asses. Though Elisabeth could not compete with her new sex-toy in the rear department, the maid had to admit that her mistress's toned, shapely butt was not without its charms.

Finally, the kiss was broken, a strand of saliva trailing between the lips of the two lovers. Elisabeth blew out a bated breath. “I... I must say, fuck-slave... you're an excellent kisser.”

Iroha's mind flashed back to the night she'd spent with Mai, and all the valuable sex advice the alluring kunoichi had imparted, but she chose not to share this. Instead, she said: “I can show you... what else I can do with my tongue, Madame. If... I have your permission, of course.”

Elisabeth trailed one finger over the maid's lips. “Permission granted, my pet. Remember: you must make me cum in order to earn that yourself.”

“Yes, Madame Blanctorche. I will obey.” Iroha planted another deep, wet kiss on the mouth of her mistress, then began exploring with her own lips. She gauged that the noble woman was not looking for a gentle lover, and so her own kisses were a bit rougher as she traveled downwards, suckling the flesh of Elisabeth's long neck and teasing with her teeth. Judging by the shudders wracking the older woman's heavenly body, the maid surmised that she'd guessed correctly.

Elisabeth's soft moans grew even louder when Iroha reached the swell of her breasts. Wasting no time, the maid took an erect nipple into her mouth and started to suckle the tight flesh, using both teeth and tongue in a manner to give optimal pleasure to her mistress.

“That's it, fuck-slave,” the older woman moaned into Iroha's ear, as she stroked the maid's shimmering raven hair. “Oh, that's lovely. Use... use your teeth more.” Iroha complied like a good little sex toy, and bit the edges of Elisabeth's plump pink areola with a bit more pressure, her tongue flicking the very tip of her mistress's nub, which felt hard enough to cut diamond.

“Ah!” Elisabeth arched her back, pressing her expansive bosom even closer to the face of her servant, even as she ground her supple body against Iroha's own. The maid continued her worship of the noble woman's beautiful breasts for the next few minutes, remembering the advice of her friend (“sex is just like dancing,” Mai had told her) and using her hands and mouth in perfect harmony, teasing Elisabeth's voluptuous flesh, stoking the fire in her loins.

“Uuuuh!” Her mistress let out a very loud, gasping groan when Iroha bit forcefully on her left nipple, hard but with just enough pressure to avoid breaking the skin. “That's... wonderful, my darling. Such an obedient fuck-slave.”

Iroha ran her tongue slowly up the curve of Elisabeth's breast, and then paused to gaze into her gorgeous blue eyes. “If... if I may say so, Madame Blanctorche, you... have a very sexy body.”

“You _may_ say that, my pet,” she purred. “But I think I'd like you to put that tongue of yours to even better use now.” She gripped the maid's shoulders and began to press down, and Iroha allowed herself to be forced into a kneeling position. Her face was now inches from Elisabeth's womanhood, smooth and supple with not a single hair, the silky petals of her labia perfectly framing the entrance to her most feminine place.

Iroha's pulse quickened, as she took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the intoxicating musk of her mistress's barely-contained desire. “You smell so good, Madame,” she whispered. “Please... may I taste you?”

Elisabeth smirked wickedly as she caressed her servant's face, one flawlessly-manicured fingernail tracing Iroha's chin. “So polite... I do love it when my fuck-slave knows her place. You may taste me, my pet. And don't stop tasting until you've made your mistress cum.”

“Yes, Madame Blanctorche,” Iroha purred almost sensually. Wrapping her hands around the toned, smooth flesh of the noble woman's thick thighs, the maid brought her lips to that tight pussy she'd dreamed of eating ever since she'd started working at this mansion.

Her tongue lashed hard and fast against Elisabeth's wet folds, already feeling the intense liquid heat building inside her mistress. Perhaps she'd been as thirsty as Iroha, had also been secretly longing for this, until the urge had grown too strong and in true Blanctorche fashion, the raven-haired aristocrat stepped up and simply took what she wanted. And the maid was only too willing to let her, and to offer release from all that pent-up desire.

Elisabeth's supple body was wracked by spasms of pure pleasure, her moans filled the dining room, and she had widened her stance, draping one leg over her sex toy's shoulder, spreading her petals a bit to give Iroha more access. “Oh, yes, my pet,” she cried out. “Oh, yes yes yes... Mmmmm, such a _good_ little fuck-slave... Aaaaah, don't stop!”

By now, her juices had started to trickle down Iroha's chin, its flavor like a sweet savory that one would end a fine meal with. The maid moved her hands higher, squeezing the tight flesh of her mistress's butt cheeks, lips pressing even harder against that quivering pussy. Iroha's tongue had now penetrated her, flicking back and forth against Elisabeth's soft vaginal walls, making the honey flow even harder.

“ _Yes!_ Oh, you're such a dirty girl... I... I bet you're g-getting off on the... way I s-s-speak to you, aren't you, you... dirty fuck-slave?”

Gods, but that was true. The divine taste of her mistress's pussy, combined with the older woman's crass talk, was causing Iroha's own desire to drip from between her legs. It was taking every ounce of control not to move her hands away from Elisabeth's cute ass and start fingering herself. This did not go unnoticed.

“Mmmm, yes,” she moaned, running her hands through the ebony silk of the maid's hair. “I can see how wet you're getting from this. It... seems my new fuck-slave is q-quite the horny little slut. B-but... I forbid you to touch yourself. Not... t-till I cum!”

Iroha took this as a challenge and began to use her mouth with more vigor, raking her teeth lightly over Elisabeth's outer petals in addition to her superb tongue-work. This seemed to drive the older woman even crazier, as she pressed Iroha's face harder into her mound and started to grind against her gifted mouth.

The maid switched tactics slightly, then, lips trailing a series of kisses up her mistress's swollen labia, finally coming to the hooded nub of the clitoris. She wrapped her lips around the sensitive organ and began to suckle it, while one hand moved from Elisabeth's butt to slide two fingers into her.

 _“Yes!”_ Elisabeth screamed, rattling the glassware on the shelves of a nearby case. “Oh, that's so good, my pet. Yes! Keep using that naughty tongue, fuck-slave. Nnnnnngh, I'm so close.”

Iroha sucked harder on the clit, also flicking her tongue repeatedly over the soft pink love button. The combination of that and the pumping with her fingers pushed Elisabeth over the brink. “Oh, God!” The noble woman screamed in a most ignoble manner, lips quivering. “ _YES! YEEEEEEEES!”_ The walls of Elisabeth's pussy clenched and spasmed around Iroha's fingers as her mistress creamed hard all over the face of her sex toy. The maid moved her mouth from the clit back to the slit, lapping at the hot juices that squirted from her mistress's pussy.

At last the convulsions died down, and Elisabeth Blanctorche sagged back against the dining room table, hands gripping its edges to keep from falling over, breath coming in ragged gasps. Iroha remained on her knees, head still between her mistress's legs. Much as she wanted to stand, take the other woman in her arms, and kiss her soft, sweet lips, Madame Blanctorche had not given her any commands. So the maid waited patiently for one, and took the opportunity to lick up the lingering drops of sweet juice still clinging to the older woman's pussy.

Elisabeth waited for the world to stop spinning, and then she opened her eyes and looked down at her beautiful new fuck-slave, who knelt demurely, hands on her knees, head bowed ever so slightly. “Rise, my pet,” she whispered.

Iroha did as asked, and then was pulled into an embrace, her mistress's arms around her slender waist, lips pressed firmly to hers in a passionate kiss. Elisabeth's tongue flicked deep inside the maid's mouth, tasting the spicy nectar that Iroha had just been basted in.

Finally, Elisabeth broke the kiss and moved one hand to Iroha's bosom, finger lightly tracing her servant's stiff nipple. “That... was truly exquisite,” the noble woman spoke in that sultry purr. “You are a godsend, Iroha. Everything I want in an ideal fuck-slave: beauty, skill and obedience all in one. I think you're going to be quite good at your new job.”

The maid gave a smile, and a slight bob of her head. “I am happy to serve my madame in any way.”

“And you've served me very well. Most satisfactory. Now, as I promised, you are due your reward.” Elisabeth gestured to the surface of the table. “Lie down and spread your legs, fuck-slave.”

“Yes, Madame Blanctorche,” the maid replied, a very tangible shudder running through her succulent body. She climbed up on the table and quickly assumed the position, on her back with her thick thighs perpendicular to her shapely torso. Elisabeth licked her lips at the sight. Those long legs looked extremely inviting in those satin stockings, though not as inviting as the warm pink petals of Iroha's feminine flower, spread wide at the apex of those legs.

“Exquisite,” the noble woman repeated, though one black eyebrow was raised almost critically. She pointed at the patch of black curls on her servant's mons, and said: “I have a command for you, fuck-slave. Between now and the next time I call upon your services, you must shave your womanhood. I prefer my slaves to be as smooth as their mistress.”

Iroha raised her head slightly to see what her mistress was pointing at, and it sent another shudder through her. Though a part of her was tempted to disobey and face the possibility of more pleasurable punishment, shaving her intimate place _might_ be a fun activity, if she could find someone to help her with it. “I shall do as you command, Madame,” she answered.

Elisabeth nodded in approval and gave the maid another once-over. For a moment, she considered strapping her toy back on, but then she got a better idea, one that would give equal pleasure to them both. She climbed back onto the table and knelt between Iroha's open legs. She gripped her servant's left thigh in one hand, lifting it slightly off the table, then straddled her right thigh and pressed her loins firmly against Iroha's.

The maid gasped as she felt the intense heat and slickness of Elisabeth's pussy rubbing against her own inflamed sex. The gasping turned into loud whimpers of pleasure when her mistress began to grind in earnest, using her pussy to rub off her new sex toy there on the table.

“Oh, Madame!” She cried. “Oh, it's so good! You look so beautiful!”

“Iroha...” Elisabeth gasped, her pussy sliding against the maid's own slit with no effort, due to all the shared lubrication between them, sending indescribable ecstasy racing along every nerve in their bodies.

“Oh, Madame...”

“Iroha... Iroha...”

The shape-shifter's brow crinkled in confusion. Why wasn't Elisabeth calling her “pet” or “slave”?

“M-madame?”

“Iroha,” Elisabeth continued, her voice almost monotone. “Iroha...”

* * *

_“Iroha!”_

The crane maid's head snapped upwards from her bow, blue eyes now level with Elisabeth's own, and Iroha could see the look of impatience on her face. “I asked you a question!” The noble woman growled.

Iroha let out a small sigh, hoping to the gods that Elisabeth couldn't see the faint hint of lust still in her eyes. “F-forgive me, mistress,” she managed to stammer.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes. “You know I hate to be called that.”

“Yes. Of... of course, milady. I'm so sorry, but... my mind must have been elsewhere.” That it had been. While the spanking was quite real, everything that had happened after that was nothing more than a vivid daydream, one that Iroha had experienced before in the presence of her employer. She took another deep breath and did her best to remind herself that she was no longer speaking to “Madame Blanctorche,” that it was now all business.

The noble woman sighed as well. “I was asking if you needed an ointment or some salve.”

The maid shook her head. “That's very kind, milady, but... I have some back in my bedroom.”

“Very well.” Those steel-blue eyes softened just a hairs-breadth, then. Maybe not true concern, but close to it. “I must say,” Elisabeth went on. “I find... all of this concerning. You've always been an excellent worker, Iroha. I don't completely approve of your... choice of attire, but I've allowed you to express yourself because you're the best maid I've ever had. So I am concerned by all of these recent accidents that keep happening by your hand. I'm not one to pry into the personal lives of my staff, but... is there anything I should know about?”

Iroha blushed slightly, tugged at the edges of her apron. “It's... nothing I think you can help me with, milady. It's just... certain things that happened during your tournament... have made me miss my old home a lot more... I've been worried about my Master, hoping he's okay without me. I guess... it's been distracting me in my work.”

Elisabeth gave a curt nod. “You're homesick. I understand. Well, when you've finished your chores, if you like we can discuss this further over tea, or... something stronger.”

For a moment, Iroha was tempted. But she realized that while her employer might let her vent, she would never give the maid what she _really_ needed. And she would rather not be at the same table as Elisabeth, lest she have another daydream, or Gods forbid make some lewd remark that she might regret. “I... appreciate the offer, milady, but... I have someone I can speak to.”

“Very well.” Another curt nod. “In that case, I'm hoping that I won't see any further accidents from you. If something else breaks, I'm afraid that I will have no choice but to dock you a day's pay.”

Iroha folded her hands and bowed low. “I understand, milady. I promise this will be the last time.”

“I hope so. When you're focused on your duty, you set a marvelous example for the rest of my staff, one that I wish they'd aspire towards.” She gestured to the door. “I have nothing further to say on this matter. You may go.”

“Thank you, milady.” The maid gave another dutiful bow, and took her leave. From there, she double-timed it towards her private bedchamber, feeling the tight floss of her panties tug at her nether-lips with each stop, caressing her already moist pussy.

Arriving at her room, Iroha slipped inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She moved rapidly to her bed, opened the drawer of the nightstand, and took out the realistic-looking vibrator that was kept within, a parting gift from Mai Shiranui after their passionate, one-time affair had drawn to a close. The maid wasted no time, and yanked her thong down around her knees. Then she knelt on her bed, slid the toy inside her eager sex until it was buried to the hilt, and turned the setting up to maximum.

She gave a short yelp at the initial shock-wave of pleasure that coursed through her body. She then buried her face in her pillow and reached back with one hand, using it to slide the thrumming vibrator in and out of her. The images from her daydream soon gave way to something even more desirable, and Iroha imagined herself back in her time, up on the dining room table, the man she loved taking her from behind, ramming her just as hard as Elisabeth. She pictured him squeezing and slapping her perfect butt cheeks as he thrust into her with all his might, pictured him arching his back, crying out her name as he climaxed within her, spurting his hot seed into her womb...

“Oooooooh, _MASTEEEEER_!” She screamed into her pillow's downy softness, cumming hard after less than a minute. The pillow stifled her screams while her pussy clenched around the toy, and her desire gushed out like an open floodgate, drenching her below the waist.

After an orgasm that intense, it took Iroha a few minutes to catch her breath, but when she at last felt that she could move again, she switched her toy off and sat up on the bed. She raised the vibrator to her mouth and ran her tongue up the silicone shaft, tasting the tangy sweetness of her own nectar. It was a pleasant diversion, but still... it wasn't him.

 _Mai-san told me the real thing is better than this toy. When will I finally feel that?_ With a sigh, Iroha set her vibrator on the nightstand and got up from the bed. Her apron, panties, and stockings were all soaked in the spendings of her desire, so she stripped naked, wiped her legs off with a towel, and then donned a clean, dry uniform, putting the soiled one in her hamper. That done, she moved into her bathroom, where she finally got the small jar of salve from her medicine cabinet, and rubbed the soothing gel over the vast expanse of her thong-clad butt. It would still be a couple of hours before she could sit, but at least now she was able to walk without feeling the sting of Elisabeth's handiwork. After a few deep breaths, as well as checking herself in the mirror to make sure her uniform was on straight, Iroha left the bedroom.

She did not head in the direction of the den, though she knew she had a mess to clean. There was something else she needed to do first. For as long as she lived, Iroha would never forget the incredible night she'd experienced with Mai Shiranui, back during the Tournament of Dignity. Though both ladies knew it was a one-time affair that would never be repeated, before Mai had left to return to Japan she asked the maid if they could at least still be friends, which Iroha said she would like very much.

She didn't have a cell phone, but there were other ways she could get in touch with Mai. After a short walk, she arrived at a small room which did not much in other than a personal computer which was at the disposal of the housekeeping staff (as long as it didn't interfere with their duties). Iroha booted it up, then stood in front of the keyboard (as previously stated, it would be a few hours before she could sit down again without feeling pain) and opened a browser, typing in the address for the e-mail account Mai had helped her set up. After logging in and spending a moment staring at the monitor, she composed her message:

_To: Red_Kunoichi#1_

_From: Beautiful_Crane19_

_Hope this message finds you well, and that you and your fiance are making each other happy. Wish I were in that same place at the moment. I was wondering if I could get your help in that department. Not in the way we first “helped” each other, I just wanted to pick your brain._

_Urges have been getting stronger lately, and it seems to happen at the same time every month. I've been using your present three times a day, but it's not giving me as much relief as it used to. It's gotten so bad that I've also been breaking things around the mansion on purpose, hoping that Ms. Blanctorche will punish me because I've learned that I get off on being spanked by her. Gods, I wish that woman would just ask me into her bed. I've started having daydreams where she ravages me until I can't move._

_Anyway, I can't keep causing accidents, and am looking for safe, healthy ways to deal with this. Would appreciate any advice you have. And also, forgive me if this next question might seem random, but... do you think I should shave my vagina?_

_Maybe we could arrange a time to meet in a private chat room in the near future to have a longer talk. Let me know what works for you._

_Your friend,_

_Iroha_

Iroha pressed SEND and the message was on its way through cyberspace, using a science that she didn't comprehend, nor did she really want to. She then logged out and shut off the monitor. She felt oddly more relaxed after that, as if just writing that e-mail, telling _someone_ she could trust, had alleviated some of the pressure. She was certain that if anyone could help her, Mai could. Despite having only slept with one man, the kunoichi seemed very experienced in sexual matters.

But Iroha would check back later. For now, she had a mess to clean up and other chores to finish. She reached down the front of her uniform and pulled out a feather duster, then left the room and started down the hall to the den. “Back to work,” she said with a smile on her full lips...

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTES

The reason I gave Elisabeth a rapier is because she's a noble. So I'm assuming that she knows how to fence. Also, I needed to come up with a sexy way to get Iroha naked that fit the whole dom/sub thing I had going. ( ;

According to Elisabeth's profile, her bust is only two or three centimeters smaller than Iroha's. Which I reference in this fic.

So that affair I mention between Iroha and Mai Shiranui is a reference to another fic I wrote called “Islands In a Stormy Sea”, which was also inspired by “SNK Heroines.” If you wanna see two big-breasted ninja hotties give each other honey massages and have lots of steamy sex together, then please check it out

And of course, please check out “SNK: Heroines,” the story responsible for it. As of this posting, it's a few weeks after LordRyuTJ's birthday, so I dedicate this fic to him as a birthday present of sorts. He's been working on “Heroines” for two years, I've been following for that long, and it's inspired me to write two smuts of my own along the way. Happy late birthday, dude. I feel like you're more than halfway there now, and I'm rooting for you to finish what is probably your masterpiece!

Well, that's all for now. Please feel free to review.


End file.
